Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex)
"How unfortunate for you...that Apocalypse is nowhere remotely in the vicinity. What a sinister turn of events this is, eh?" Mister Sinister (Nathaniel Essex) Echte naam: Nathaniel Essex Aliassen: *Mister Sinister *Nosferatu *Sinister Herkomst of krachtbron: Geniaal geneticus Affiniteit/Groepsconnecties: File:Marauders (by Simone Bianchi) 01.jpg|Marauders Bekende relaties: Bestand:Experiment N2 (Earth-616).jpg|Experiment N2 (kreatie) File:Madelyne Pryor (Earth-616) 001.jpg|Madelyne Pryor (kreatie) Eerste optreden: File:Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 221.jpg|Uncanny X-Men #221 (September, 1987) Bestand:Eerste optreden van Mister Sinister (Uncanny X-Men -221).jpg|Eerste optreden van Mr Sinister Bedacht door: Chris Claremont, Marc Silvestri Overige: Nathaniel Essex werd geboren in Londen in de 19e eeuw. Hij was een briljante wetenschapper in het het Victoriaanse tijdperk Engeland, geobsedeerd door Charles Darwin’s evolutietheorie. Tijdens zijn onderzoek in 1859 ontdekte hij al dat de mensheid mutaties onderging. Hij zocht steun voor zijn onderzoek bij vele groepen zoals de Hellfire Club, maar die wezen hem allemaal af. Hij liet een groep handlangers genaamd de Marauders mensen ontvoeren voor zijn experimenten. Rond dezelfde tijd kwam Essex in contact met Apocalypse. De twee vormden een bondgenootschap, en Apocalypse gebruikte zijn geavanceerde technologie om Nathaniel te muteren tot een supermens. Met zijn nieuwe krachten en uiterlijk nam Nathaniel de naam Mister Sinister aan. Apocalypse gaf Sinister het bevel een enorme ziekte te creëren die alle zwakken in de wereld zou doden, maar Sinister ging hier niet op in. Hij creëerde wel een ziekte, maar die viel enkel Apocalypse aan en maakte dat hij weer jaren in schijndood verbleef. Sinister zette zijn werk voort, waarbij hij de ene keer voor en de andere keer tegen Apocalypse werkte. Hij nam ook verschillend aliassen aan om zijn werk voor te blijven zetten. In 1891 ontmoette hij een aantal tijdreizende mutanten uit de toekomst, Gambit en Courier. Sinister wist met zijn geavanceerde technologie Courier’s kracht van gedaanteverandering te kopiëren. In de jaren 20 van de 19e eeuw ontmoette Sinister een man genaamd Herbert Edgar Wyndham die dezelfde ambities bleek te hebben als Sinister, namelijk het kraken van de genetische code van het menselijke DNA. Sinister was hier reeds in geslaagd, en gaf Wyndham de blauwdrukken van de genetische code. Edgar zou dankzij deze blauwdrukken later bekend komen te staan als de High Evolutionary. Gedurende de Tweede Wereldoorlog werkte Sinister voor de Nazi’s, waar hij de bijnaam “Nosferatu” kreeg vanwege zijn bleke huidskleur en zijn gewoonte van iedereen bloed af te tappen voor onderzoek. Volgens Magneto was Sinister ook vaak aanwezig in Auschwitz. Gedurende deze tijd creëerde hij Experiment N2, een kloon van Namor the Sub-Mariner. Deze kloon kon zowel Namor als de originele Human Torch de baas, maar tot Sinisters verbazing verloor N2 een gevecht met Captain America. Om hem te helpen stelde Sinister een nieuw Marauders team samen. Sinister werkte mee aan een geheim overheidsproject genaamd Project: Black Womb, waarbij duizenden kinderen werden onderzocht. Hier onderzocht Sinister in het geheim de ontwikkeling van mutantenkinderen. De held Cyclops was een van zijn proefpersonen tijdens zijn verblijf in het weeshuis. Sinister was verantwoordelijk voor de “Mutant Massacre”, waarbij hij zijn Marauders de opdracht gaf alle mutanten die zich in de riolen ophielden, de Morlocks, te doden. Later werd onthuld dat Gambit een van de Marauders was. Gambit deed dit en nog meer omdat hij in het krijt stond bij Sinister. Toen Gambit’s krachten zich voor het eerst ontwikkelden waren ze zo groot dat hij ze niet kon beheersen. Sinister hielp Gambit, in ruil voor zijn diensten. Het is mogelijk dat Sinister Gambit herkende van hun eerdere ontmoeting bijna een eeuw geleden. Sinister was vooral geobsedeerd door de Summers familie, waaronder Cyclops, Havok en Vulcan. Hij besefte dat een kind van Scott Summers en Jean Grey een mutant zou worden met ongekende krachten. Een die zelfs Apocalypse zou kunnen verslaan en daarmee Sinister bevrijden van zijn meester. Hij maakte een kloon van Jean genaamd Madelyne Pryor, na Jean’s “dood” trouwde met Scott. Samen kregen ze inderdaad een kind, Cable. Voordat Sinister dit kind kon ontvoeren voor zijn eigen plannen ontwaakte Apocalypse echter en voelde de bedreiging die Nathan voor hem vormde. Daarom infecteerde hij de jonge Nathan met een techno organisch virus. Nathan werd naar de toekomst gebracht om te genezen, en groeide daar op tot de mutant Cable. Sinister was onbedoeld verantwoordelijk voor het loslaten van het Legacy Virus, een ziekte gemaakt door Stryfe, een kloon van Cable. Sinister gebruikte de mutant Threnody om slachtoffers van dit virus op te sporen, zodat hij ze kon bestuderen en een tegengif kon maken. Uiteindelijk wist Moira MacTaggert een tegengif te maken, dat vervolgens werd geactiveerd doordat Colossus zich opofferde. Sinister bood de andere X-Men aan Colossus te klonen, maar dit aanbod werd afgeslagen. Sinister’s wraakplannen tegen Apocalypse bleken niet geheel te zijn mislukt. Cable had zelf ook een grote haat tegen Apocalypse. Toen Apocalypse met Cyclops fuseerde tijdens de climax van The Twelve verhaallijn, spoorden Cable en Jean Grey Apocalypse op. Jean scheidde Apocalypse’ astrale vorm van Cyclops’ lichaam, waarna Cable hem doodde. Dit gaf Sinister de vrijheid die hij al zo lang zocht. Hoewel hij nu vrij was, veranderde dit niets aan zijn motieven. Sinister stelde zijn onderzoek boven alles, en zonder Apocalypse kon hij ongestoord door gaan met zijn werk. Er is een grote kans dat door Sinister’s oude meester uit de weg te ruimen, de X-Men juist een groter kwaad hebben gecreëerd. Sinister verscheen recentelijk als lid van het nieuwe Weapon X, onder het alias van Dr. Robert Windsor. Sinister had een kleine, maar belangrijke rol in de House of M realiteit (te zien in Cable & Deadpool'' #17). In deze realiteit was hij uit de samenleving verbannen vanwege experimenten op mutanten, iets wat verboden was onder Magneto’s regering. Ook in deze realiteit was Sinister verantwoordelijk voor de geboorte van Cable, die volgens hem van groot belang was voor de toekomst. Behalve een kleine cameo in House of M: The Day After heeft Mister Sinister nog niets van zich laten horen na de gebeurtenissen uit House of M. Het is niet bekend wat voor effect House of M op hem heeft gehad, aangezien hij enkele van zijn krachten verkregen had door zichzelf met mutant DNA te versterken. Sinister bezit een verhoogde duurzaamheid en een verlengde levensduur. Door gebruik te maken van genetisch materiaal van anderen mutanten, heeft hij zichzelf voorzien van vele extra krachten, zoals telepathie, telekinese, teleporteren, bovenmenselijke sterkte, schokkende energieprojectie en totale beheersing van zijn lichaam op moleculair niveau. *Discuseer verder over op het forum *Mister Sinister op Wikipedia (NL) *Mr Sinister op Ocean X (NL) Niet te verwarren met: n.v.t. Opmerkingen of verbeteringen? Email Peter of laat het een andere medewerker weten! Categorie:Karakters Category:Lid van de Nazi's Category:Lid van de Marauders